


Misunderstanding over Pancake-Making

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn’t up-to-date with every 21st Century idiom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding over Pancake-Making

Sunday morning saw Jack in Ianto’s kitchen, watching the young man make pancakes. Of course, Jack knew how to make pancakes – hell, he’d practically invented them – but Ianto’s pancakes topped any that he could create, so he’d asked for a private demonstration.

They’d slept in late and had a slow bout of morning sex before Ianto’s stomach growled and they had to get up, but they hadn’t bothered to dress, so they were both naked. The sun shone in through the kitchen window to warm them. The light gave Jack’s hair a reddish tinge, and he turned so the sun showed all his attributes to perfection, trying to distract Ianto from the milk he was mixing into the pancake batter, but the man was not to be sidetracked, keeping up his commentary on how much milk to pour.

Finally, Ianto set down the whisk, put the first batch of pancakes in the pan, and turned to Jack. “Now give me some sugar,” he requested with a smile.

Jack frowned. Had Ianto forgot to put sugar in the mixture? Wasn’t it a bit late now? It wasn’t like Ianto to miss out a step of anything. Shrugging to himself, he opened the cupboard that was just to the right of the fridge, and got out the packet of sugar. He handed it to Ianto, still frowning.

Ianto didn’t take the sugar out of his hands. Instead, he tilted his head and mirrored Jack’s confused look. Then he seemed to understand what Jack had done, and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” demanded Jack. “I thought it was a bit weird putting in the sugar when the pancakes are already in the pan, but here’s the sugar, just as you asked.”

Ianto shook his head, still grinning. “Jack,” he said in a warm tone, and almost burst out giggling. He took a deep breath to stop himself. “It’s an expression.”

“Huh?”

“It’s times like this I can really tell you’re not from this century.” Ianto reached out to grab the sugar and put it back in the cupboard, leaving Jack even more confused. “‘Give me some sugar’ means kiss me,” he explained with a smirk.

Jack didn’t need telling twice. He attacked Ianto’s lips with the same slow passion as when they’d made love earlier that morning, and Ianto kissed back, wrapping his arms around him. Jack even managed to get a handful of Ianto’s bum before getting his hand slapped away.

They nearly burnt the pancakes, and Jack didn’t even care. The kiss was worth the risk of an overcooked breakfast.


End file.
